Jotaro Kujo (Canon)/Hiryu-Z
|-|Part 3= |-|Part 4= |-|Part 6= |-|Star Platinum= |-|Star Platinum: The World= Credit to Unbacked0 for some of the information on this profile Summary Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎 , Kūjō Jōtarō) is the protagonist of Stardust Crusaders. He appears prominently in Diamond is Unbreakable, briefly in Vento Aureo, and again in a key role in Stone Ocean. Jotaro is the third and most recurring JoJo of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Jotaro is a biracial (half-Japanese) delinquent who lives an ordinary life until the Joestar Family's old enemy, DIO, returns. Seeing his mother Holy falling ill because of DIO, and heeding his grandfather Joseph Joestar's call, Jotaro travels to Egypt in order to save his mother and stop the Vampire once and for all. Wielding the incredibly powerful Star Platinum, Jotaro is the first JoJo introduced with a Stand, and is among the most well-known characters of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''High 7-C Name: '''Jotaro Kujo (Nicknamed JoJo by his friends and classmates) '''Origin: '''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders '''Age: '''18 in Stardust Crusaders, 28 in Diamond is Unbreakable, 40 in Stone Ocean '''Classification: '''Stand User, Marine Biologist '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Jotaro Kujo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Battle Result Impediment (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Instinctive Reactions, Pain Suppression and Resistance to Fire and Heat Manipulation |-|Star Platinum/Star Platinum: The World=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Body Control, Limited Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Up to 5 seconds), Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility, Invisibility, Limited Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: Wall level '(Casually beat up Forever, an orangutan. Kicked a cop so hard he flew into and destroyed a garage door, even when turned to a young child he can still hit a grown adult so hard that they go flying) | '''Large Town level '(Stronger than Stone Free, who is casually able to destroy meteors. Should be stronger than Weather Report, who can casually create hurricanes and thunderstorms. Overpowered Magician's Red, Silver Chariot, Killer Queen, DIO and The World. Has been stated twice to be the strongest Stand in Part 4, which would make him stronger than Crazy Diamond and Red Hot Chili Pepper, even with the electricity of Morioh absorbed. Fully absorbed the Stand Justice, which is large as a town). Bypasses conventional durability with Soul Manipulation 'Speed: Subsonic '''with '''Massively FTL '''reactions | '''Massively FTL '(Has been stated to be faster than light in Stone Ocean infographics. Can keep up with Silver Chariot while its speed was boosted by Anubis , who intercepted Hanged Man and beams of light from the Sun . Matched The World. Blitzed Killer Queen when Jotaro was nearly dead, stated by Koichi that Star Platinum would easily beat Red Hot Chili Pepper which Koichi stated was faster than light) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human '(Can effortlessly carry adult men with one arm) | 'Class K '(Held up the giant Stand High Priestess' upper jaw and head before breaking High Priestess' teeth) 'Striking Strenght: Wall Class '| '''Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level '(Survived multiple barrages of attacks from The World. Survived a powerful explosion from Sheer Heart Attack) | '''Large Town level '(Can withstand the force of its own blows, tank and deflect attacks from Silver Chariot, The World and Crazy Diamond) '''Stamina: Very High (Jotaro's willpower and resilience are phenomenal, enough for him to withstand many beatdowns from DIO and The World during their climactic showdown, persisting to deliver a killing blow even after having multiple bones broken. In Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro was able to continue advancing on and dodging attacks from Bug-Eaten despite continually stopping time whilst being affected by his poison. After being nearly killed by Sheer Heart Attack, Jotaro was still able to force himself to his feet and catch Kira off guard before beating him down with Star Platinum: The World) Range: Extended melee range with Star Platinum (around 2 meters), several meters with Star Finger, at least a few hundred meters with projectiles (He can flick projectiles up to seventy meters with perfect accuracy before outside conditions effects his precision and threw Iggy around 400 meters at N'Doul). Universal with time stop. Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Intelligence: Genius (Though he may appear short-tempered and straightforward, Jotaro is remarkably cunning and resourceful, taking after his grandfather in many ways. Though his Stand may be the simplest of all, Jotaro's intelligence more than makes up for this straightforwardness, as he can easily bluff and lure opponents into vulnerable positions from which to beat them senseless. When cornered, Jotaro will even rely on the Joestar secret technique of simply running away, though to a more advantageous position, such as luring Rubber Soul into the water so that he'd have no choice to breathe. Impressively, he even bluffed Daniel J. D'Arby, who was able to cheat even his grandfather, into passing out. He showcased his intelligence best in his final battle with DIO, using a simple magnet trick to buy time by convincing DIO he can move within stop time before the trick was revealed, baiting DIO into attacking him during stopped time and leaving himself vulnerable to counterattack. He also had the foresight to pad his clothing with magazines to lower the impact of any projectiles, and he lured DIO into yet another trap by playing dead, taking the opportunity to crush his skull. As an adult, Jotaro has become calmer and even more intelligent, so much so that he's stated to always be calm and collected in a fight, carefully analyzing Kira's household to profile him and his motivations, coming to many accurate conclusions regarding his personality and motivations. He has also become a marine biologist who contributed greatly to the field. Jotaro is also bilingual, fluent in at least Japanese and English) Weakness: Any damage dealt to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro. He can only stop time for up to five seconds with Star Platinum: The World, and must wait a moment before he can use it again due to how taxing it is on the body. Disuse of this ability over a long period of time will cause his maximum duration to decrease, potentially as low as half a second Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum:' Star Platinum is a Close-Range Stand which takes the form of a tall muscular man which is roughly Jotaro's size. It has incredible speed, strength and precision. Its main method of attack is to rapidly punch any opponent that gets into his range. Jotaro gained Star Platinum after DIO was pierced by the Stand Arrow and every one of Jonathan's descendants gained a Stand * Super Strength and Speed: Star Platinum has been shown to be one of the strongest and fastest Stands period. Star Platinum can casually stop the force of a moving truck, pull and throw a car with one arm, can break bolder sized teeth within seconds and hold up a steamroller while it is being forced down on him by The World's punches. Star Platinum's speed allows it to fight on par with other Stands like Silver Chariot which can react to beams of light. *'Enhanced Eyesight:' Star Platinum has enhanced sight which can be used to see impossibly small objects as if he was looking through a microscope or to use its eyes like binoculars to see far away objects in a good amount of detail. *'Precision:' Star Platinum, despite its strength and speed can control its power to do precise tasks such as catching a bug-sized Stand between its fingers without crushing it, catching a bullet from a gun fired mere centimetres from Jotaro's head, being able to perfectly sketch a fly from a blurry image in seconds and removing a flesh bud which is so difficult that even professional brain surgeons can't remove it without killing the person it is attached to. *'Star Finger:' Star Platinum can store power in its finger which stretches Star Platinum's fingers which can be used to pierce through people and attack opponents outside of Jotaro's range. *'Star Platinum: The World:' During Jotaro's dramatic final battle with DIO, he unlocked the ability to move within stopped time, and eventually, to stop time himself. Within his world of frozen time, only Jotaro and Star Platinum can move normally, and they have up to five seconds to do so. Initially, Jotaro could only move for up to three seconds at a time, and, due to disuse, the maximum duration lowered to a measly second, but he eventually raised it back to its peak of five seconds. Unlike DIO, Jotaro is only human, and repetitive use of the ability is extremely taxing on his stamina thus making it a requirement to take some pause between each use. Key: Jotaro Kujo '''| '''Star Platinum/Star Platinum: The World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hiryu-Z Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7